


Meet the Robins (+ One Bat)

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Meeting the Justice League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A small look into the meetings between the Justice League and the Batkids.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138
Collections: Tales from the Cave





	Meet the Robins (+ One Bat)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Batfam Week 2020. Prompt: Meeting the Justice League

When Dick was Robin, his first meeting with the Justice League was like meeting extended family. Sure, he was nervous at first, but he’d already met Superman beforehand, so he wasn’t too intimidated. The League adored him. He was tiny and big-eyed and innocent as a lamb. They would bring him things whenever he came to the Hall of Justice, and Dick, in turn, would be a little ray of sunshine. When Dick was a little older and formed the Teen Titans, it was generally met with approval, as every member of the League trusted Dick to be responsible.

Then Jason became Robin, and he never really got the chance to meet the whole League. Sure, he met Superman and Wonder Woman, but for the most part, Bruce kept Jason in Gotham. Justice League missions were getting dangerous, and Bruce liked to keep Jason safe. And then Jason died.

Tim met the League with respect, deference, and just a hint of awe (he was better at hiding it than most). As Tim’s tenure went on, he became more like Batman than the Robins before him had been, a little more secretive, a little more aloof. When he formed Young Justice, there wasn’t the same easy feeling the Titans had received.

When Cass met the Justice League, Wonder Woman found her fantastic, and Cass felt the same about her. While her silence unnerved the more vocal members of the League (Oliver Queen had been known to say it was like having two Batmen on the team, which pleased Cass in a way she didn’t often think about), she was dependable and fiercely loyal, traits even the most reluctant found admirable.

Damian, for his part, was unimpressed with all of them.


End file.
